Love Will Blossom
by Epicnessx3
Summary: What happens when M. Gothel actually takes her daughter to see the floating stars. Will there be more than motherly and daughterly love. What will happen if they are put to the test, what dose Flynn have to do with this.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this may contain : Strong language, Bloody scenes, Death , Sexual content, etc**

**You have been warned - enjoy :) ( yuri girlxgirl)**

**These:Characters do NOT belong to me.**

**Chapter 1: For real?**

Mother knows best. The way it flowed out of woman lips made the girl quiver . She couldn't deny the fact of how her mother manages to sweet talk her way into getting the girl to do almost anything for her. But her longing to feel the outside was overbearing, to the point she thought of defying her own mother's authority. Just to feel the green grass beneath her feet.

The blond headed girl wanted to go, wanted to experience life on her own, wanted to. . . leave. She could very much leave the small tower, but she didn't want to though. She didn't want to leave her mother, she couldn't do that to her. After all, she loves her mother with all her heart.

She signed as a small frown appeared on her face. She picked up her paintbrush and began to paint the night sky, with so many stars shining their brightest and floating stars with her and her mother, laying on the grass. The fire burned through the night in the fireplace. She stared deep into the fire, listening to the crackle of the fire as it burned the wood._ "Maybe one day. ."_

"Rapunzel!." A familiar voice called out sweetly.

"Mother?." She said a bit surprised.

"Let down your hair." The woman said in almost a sing-song tone.

Rapunzel grabbed her golden hair and threw it out the window, using it as a way to pull her mother up into the castle. The woman grabbed on as she was hoisted up by her daughter, once she reached the top, she was greeted by her daughter with a warm hug.

The woman returned the embrace. "Oh, Rapunzel, how I missed you." She said removing herself from the hug.

"I missed you too, mother." She let go of her. "Mother?." Rapunzel began.

The curled hair woman swiftly went to the mirror to examine herself as her daughter followed close behind. "Yes, dear." The mother said, fixing her curls on her head and dusting off the dirt off her dress.

"I thought you wouldn't be back for two more day." She said with a sly smile.

"I thought so too, but I managed to make it back early. . Just. For. You." The woman said turning around to face the girl as she poked the tip of the girl's nose. Her mother began to walk away from her and towards the stairs.

_"Ok. . she's walking away now. . I have to do this-I know I can do this. . just gotta opened my mouth and. ."_ Rapunzel thought. "Mother?"

The woman rolled her eyes in annoyance, her back facing the blond girl. "Yes, flower!." She said, with a happy tone.

"I was hoping that I. . " She trailed off as she began to mubble words so fast, it was not understandable.

The curled woman signed. "Hugh! Rapunzel, you know how much I hate your rambling. It unlady like of you."

"I-I . . ughh. . I mean, you're glowing a lot today." She said with a forced smile.

The mother looked back and raised a brow. "Well, thank you, dear. Good night and be a sweetie and put out the fire when you head to bed." She smiled, going towards her room. Closing the door after her.

Rapunzel frowned, sinking her head down low. "I blew it. . . yet again." She mutter.

The younger girl sat in front of the fire again. She watched the fire glow bright every time it ate away at the dry wood. She couldn't help but to frown as her thought flowed into her._ "She never lets me go anywhere!. No matter what I do or what I try, she'll end up winning every time. When am I, the-almost-going-to-be-a-young-adult, can go out into the world by myself. Maybe I should- No! I could never live with myself, she'll never forgive me for that. . . Just for once, I just want to live."_

Her eyes began to feel heavy. Few yawns escape her mouth. She douse out the fire and went up stairs but stopped at her mother's door. She stared at it for a couple of minutes before placing the side of her head against the door with the least amount of noise she could make. She couldn't hear anything at first but she focused to hear faint cry from the room. Then an almost loud moan.

A blush came on her face, she quickly removed herself from the door. It sounded weird to her, though her mother taught her about the bird and the bees when she was going through puberty. She couldn't shake out of her mind, she found it to be . . .** sexy**.

_"Mother is dose these sort of things, too."_ She went back towards the door hear heavy breathing from the door. The woman's moans became stronger, as Rapunzel felt her own need heat up in her center. She listened intently as her mother's soft moans and cries become more of muffled screams and pleasurable whimpers.

With a final scream that woman couldn't hold back, Rapunzel jumped in surprise. The room became quiet and still. The girl move away from the door, her face heated with blood. She went straight towards her room and closed the door behind her. She sat on bed, feeling a weird, tingling sensation in her stomach.

She ran her fingers through her golden locks, knowing that she had just caught her mother pleasing herself. She didn't know what to think of it, yes, it's one of the best ways to release stress, yeck she've done it herself when felt frustrated. But it felt out of place for her. She breathed out as she laid back onto her bed.

Shrugged her shoulder, trying to end her sea of thoughts of her mother as she pushed it at the back of her mind._ "There's always a new day to look forwards to. . . God, I want to see the floating stars!, mother would never let me. but I have to try at least. . .?."_ She crawled further onto her bed and closed her eyes. Falling into a deep sleep with a small smile on her face.

. . . . . . . .

"Rapunzel!." Her mother called out with no answer. "Rapunzel!." She literally screamed, making the girl jump out of her bed with confusion.

"Yes, mother!." She replied in a sheepish tone.

"Hurry up can get dressed, so you could eat breakfast." She called out.

"Yes, mother." She said with frown. "In about two weeks, it'll be my birthday, I've gotta come up with a plan." She thought

She did what she was told, brushing her teeth, taking a shower, and putting on her regular pink dress. Walking out her room, she went downstairs, meeting her mother in the kitchen, her mother sat at the kitchen table. She sipped at her coffee mug, looking at Rapunzel with a quirked brow. "What's wrong with you?." The woman asked.

Rapunzel sat down in front of her where the plate of eggs, bacon, and a cinnamon muffin was place for her. "Nothing." She breathed out as she grabbed the fork and began to eat.

The woman was not buying it. "It couldn't be nothing, you're usually jumpy and happy in the morning, so what is it?" Her mother took another sip of the dark liquid.

"It's really nothing, mother." She said in a soft tone, taking another fork full of food and stuffing it in her mouth.

The woman shrugged and went back into eating her meal. Rapunzel stopped eating and stared at her food._ "How about if I ask her to go somewhere, somewhere that would take at least two whole days. But she's full of surprises, so I wouldn't know if she'll just return too early. . . damn it. I don't think I can ."_ She was disturbed of her thoughts by her mother.

"Your behavior is weird today, are you sure it's nothing?." Her mother asked a bit annoyed.

Rapunzel could only stare at her mother before finally responding to her. "I'm just-ughh-thinking." Her voice was calm as ever.

"About what?." This caught the woman's full attention.

"About my. . birthday." Her voice was still neutral.

"Ahh, I see, so why aren't you bubbly and joyful went this event comes around as you would usually become." Feeling a hint of suspension.

Rapunzel took a deep breath in. "I was hoping that you could take me to see the _floating stars_." She said.

"The floating what?." Her mother placed her mug down on the table.

"The _floating stars_, I've been seeing them a lot and it only happens on the exact time as my birthday. I was hoping for my birthday gift, you could take me to see them." She said as her nerves began to tug at her.

Her mother looked at her with a slight frown. "And this is outside?." She asked. Rapunzel nodded.

"No." Her mother simply said.

"But-"

"No buts, you know the rules, Rapunzel." The woman said with a stern tone.

"I know, but you'll be there, I don't see a problem" She tried to conceive the woman.

"I said no, end of discussion," She said look at her seriously.

Rapunzel stayed silent and her mother finishing up her meal. "Why do you hate me?" Rapunzel asked all of a sudden.

Gothel signed. "I don't hate you, you're tolerable. The world is a dangerous place and I don't feel as I should dig a grave for you as soon as my back it turned from you."

Rapunzel signed in defeat. "Okay mother, I understand." Her voice become shaky as she got from the table. "Will you excuse me for a second," She began to walk away.

"Flower, wait," Her mother began, Rapunzel turned around to her mother. "Since you are becoming an adult, I guess I could bring you to see the _floating stars,_" She said.

Rapunzel couldn't believe her hears, her mother was actually going to take her outside, a huge smiled appeared on her. "A-Are you serious?" She had to confirm it, she had to know if it wasn't a cruel lie.

Her mother nodded and with that Rapunzel threw herself on her mother, hugging in a tight embrace. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She had never been so happy.

The woman slightly surprised at her daughter's sudden embrace. "Okay, okay that's enough. Don't make me change my mind." She threatened.

Rapunzel kissed her mother's cheek before leaving the kitchen with her usual bubbly self. Her mother touched her cheek. "Huh." Before wiping it off her cheek.

The mother thought for a moment as sudden realization hit her._ "Have I become weak from this girl?" _

**A/N: So what do you think of this story, should I continue?, leave a comment or like, I want to know your opinion on this, weather you like it the story or not. ;) thanks for reading!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning this may contain : Strong language, Bloody scenes, Death , Sexual content, etc**

**You have been warned - enjoy :) ( yuri girlxgirl)**

**These:Characters do NOT belong to me.**

**Chapter 2: Finally Outside**

As the weeks passed by and the girl grew more excited and impatient within each passing day. It was finally the day where Rapunzel will get to see the floating stars, though her mother explained to her that it was actually floating lanterns. It was a celebration that the people celebrated about something tragic that happen in the kingdom. She couldn't quite understand why people would even celebrate an event like that. Wouldn't it cause more grief upon the people to continue an event like that?

She could care less anyways because she is going to see them with her mother and plus she was going to experience the outside for the first time in her 17 years of living. She couldn't go back to sleep, it was early in the morning with the sun barely touching the sky and technically it is her birthday. _"Ughhhhh . . . I can't close my eyes,"_ She tried to close them again, but with no luck.

She hopped out of her bed and paced around her room for a couple of time before she got bored of doing that. She went over to see whether her reptilian friend was still asleep and just as she predicted, he was still asleep . She laid herself on her bed, just lost in her imagination on how it would look like to be out there._ "Flowers, beautiful birds, lakes, cute little ponds, furry animals, so many tall trees, and even the baby ones . . . I can't wait!"_ A huge grin formed on her face.

Rapunzel was still swimming in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that the sun was out and her mother was already downstairs, preparing breakfast. The rustling noise of dishes and pans coming from the kitchen, released her from her daydreaming. "Mother is finally up!" She squealed. She tipped-toed her way out of her room and straight into the kitchen. Her mother spotted her. "What are you doing up so early, flower?" Her mother questioned her with a raised brow.

". . I'm sorry mother, it just that I couldn't really sleep, I'm just so excited for today. You know, with my birthday and all!" She was literally bouncing up and down.

"Oh. . happy birthday, dear. . . can you get the large basket for me? I'll have to pack lunch for us today," She said.

Rapunzel nodded with a huge smile on her face. She rushed towards the closet with a burst of excitement. Once the girl came back with the large basket, she handed it to her mother. Gothel signed in annoyance as she grabbed the basket out of her daughter's hand. "Rapunzel?"

"Yes, mother," Rapunzel said, looking straight at her mother.

"Do you remember what I said." Her mother warned her.

"Yes, mother," She replied back.

"And what was that?" Gothel questioned.

"Stay close to mother, don't talk to savages, don't touch anything that is not mine, no mumbling, and keep people interaction to a minimum," She said, remembering what her mother have been telling her for weeks now.

"Good. Go ahead and fix yourself up, breakfast will be ready in a moment," She said. The mother went back into her cooking.

Rapunzel looked down at her clothing, she hadn't realized that she was still wearing her sleeping gown. She quickly went upstairs, straight towards her room. Once she was in, the girl searched through her closet for her favorite pink dress. She laid her dress on her bed as she went to the bathroom that was conveniently in her room. The girl took a shower, brush her teeth, and comb through her long, golden hair.

She came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. A towel cover her body as she walked to her drawer and pulled out her undergarments. She allowed the towel to slide off her body. Within a few moments she was fully dressed.

Pascal woken up from his sleep. "Pascal, you're finally awake!" Rapunzel went towards him and picked him up so they were at eye level.

The small creature smiled at the girl, knowing that today was her birthday. "I can't bring you with me. . . If mother finds out that I still kept you, she might cancel my trip with her to see the floating lanterns." A frown appeared on her face. "But I really want you to come with me to see them," She said.

Pascal frowned as well, until an idea popped into his head. He climbed up Rapunzel arm and straight into her hair. He turned himself into the same color as her hair. "That's a wonderful idea, Pascal," Rapunzel said with delight.

She than left her room and straight to the kitchen. Her mother was already done preparing breakfast for them and packed their lunch into the basket. "Rapun-. . oh, you're already here," Gothel said as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

The girl sat at the kitchen table with her mother. She looked at the food present in front of her, a huge smile formed on her face. "Mother, you made cinnamon rolls and chocolate milk!" She picked up the warm pastry and stuffed it in her mouth. She hummed in content as she gobbled down the delicious roll. She sipped at the warm, chocolate milk. _"She even got the sweetness right."_

"Well, of course. I know how much you love those things, so I decided to make them for you," Gothel said feeling a sense of pride within herself.

Rapunzel smiled warmly at her mother. "Thank que," She said in a mouth full.

Gothel rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Rapunzel, your manners is terrible."

The girl stopped and then tried to eat her favorite sweets more slowly and with more manners, but the temptation to eat this voraciously was too much. She continued to eat like she hadn't eaten in days. Finally, she was done with her breakfast and her mother soon finished as well.

Gothel went into the living room where her daughter waited for her. Gothel went into the closet and pulled out pink slides and handed it to her stolen princess. "Here you go, flower." She said as she went back into the closet and pulled out her black heels that she always wears.

"What are these for?" The girl asked.

"You're simply not going out there bear footed dear, they'll protect your feet," The woman said as she went into the kitchen to grab the basket. Rapunzel put on the pink shoes with a little bit of trouble, but in the end she got them on correctly.

With the basket on her arm, Gothel went near the window. "Would you let down your hair for me?" She said.

Rapunzel grabbed her blond hair and threw it out the window, her mother began to climb down the hair. Once the woman was on the ground, outside. "Okay, now come down here." She coached her daughter.

"I'm coming mother!" She was beaming with happiness as she used her hair to slide down. She stopped, her feet barely touching the grass beneath her. She steadily touched the ground, even though she couldn't really feel the grass on her bare feet, she still felt the unevenness of the earth through her shoes. She felt the light, ghostly touches of the grass, tickling ankles.

Rapunzel was about to reach over and touch the grass with her hands. "Rapunzel, don't touch the filthy ground with your hands!" Her mother scolded her.

"Yes, mother." She pouted a bit.

"Once we go to flower fields, you may technically touch the ground," The woman said as she began to walk away from the tower with her daughter following close behind.

"Flower fields?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Did you actually think that we'll spend the whole day at kindom, waiting for the lanterns to appear on the sky." Her mother said.

Rapunzel blushed a little. "Kind of," She replied.

They continued to walk a great distance, the girl was amazed to see so many birds and small animals in the forest. She couldn't get over how big the trees were compared to her. She touched the trees, the small bushed, the vines, and even tried to touch the animals but they would run away before she would even have a chance.

They reached a river and immediately, Rapunzel threw self into the water. She splashed around in the cool water. "Mother come and join me." She smiled at her mother as she continue to splash the water around.

"I do not do childish things, come out of the water. I really do not have the patience to nurse you back to health if you get sick," She said.

She continue to splash on the water a little but more, in the process she accidentally splashed water on her mother. Gothel turned around with a menacing look. "Fine, you wanna play like that." Her tone was deadly. She place the basket on a boulder that was close to the river, she stepped closer to the girl.

Rapunzel backed away a few steps. "Mother, I'm sorry. I-I didn-," She stopped in mid-sentence to have her mother splash water on her. Rapunzel jaw slightly dropped, to see mother playing with her. She threw water back her mother to test if this was really her reaction.

The mother fully entered the water and threw water back at Rapunzel, just the reaction the girl was hoping for. In a matter of seconds it turned into a water fight between the two. None of them wanting to give up, by the time Rapunzel was out of breath. Her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her close to her so they were seeing eye to eye. "Aww, what's wrong flower, couldn't finish what you started," She purred as she released her daughter's arm which sent the girl to fall back onto the water.

Gothel walked out of the water, completely soaked with a satisfied smiled etched onto her face. She left her daughter there as she retrieve the basket from the boulder. Rapunzel was stunned, she had never seen this side of Mother before.

She too got out of the river. She rushed towards her mother to catch up, the blonde headed girl was also soaked. "Do you mind if we can dry off our clothing?" The blonde headed girl asked.

"Once we head to the field, you can dry our self off in the sun,"She simply answered.

"So mother." Rapunzel began.

"Yes, my pet," Her mother said as she lead the girl further into the forest.

"I know this is a random question, but I was dying to know, well not as dying to get out here, but-." She began to mumble her words.

"Again with the mumbling, Rapunzel. You know it irritates me," She said with annoyance lingering in her voice.

"I was wondering what happened to father?" Her voice was low but high enough for the woman to hear.

Gothel suddenly stopped walking for a moment. "He's dead," She said with no sadness in her voice. Than she went back into her walking pace that she had before.

"Oh. . . okay." Rapunzel was confused by her mother's tone, but then again it is **mother**. She decided it's best not to ask again, maybe when she finds the right time, she'll bring it up again. In the mean time, they came upon huge bush that towered over them. Red roses covered the bushes, her mother showed her path through the thicket. They reached the other side, Rapunzel gasped at many variety of colors, shapes, and smell of the flowers that literally coated the whole field.

"T-This is so beautiful. ." She was left speechless. She instantly touched the soft petals of the flowers. Her mother came forward and softly smiled at her, she picked up a small, delicate, yellow daisy and handed it to her daughter. "See any resemblances, flower," She said with a smirk as she walked further into the field.

Rapunzel blushed as she felt a tingling sensation in her chest. She blinked a couple of times and shrugged it off. Gothel found a perfect spot to set her sheet that she took out from her basket, she sat on the sheet making sure no dirt was found on the sheet.

The girl sat next to her mother. "I'm almost dry!" She said with a smile.

"That's nice," she said. "So am I." She added.

"Where did you find this amazing place?" She asked.

The woman looked at her daughter. "Just went strolling in the wood one day and poof, that's how I found this place," Her voice was neutral as if she was not interested.

"Do you come here often?" She wanted to actually have a decent conversation with her mother, which hadn't happen in a while since the woman would be out most of time. She would get food, supplies, books, paint, and other stuff. Sometimes the girl would feel as mother had no time for her.

"To calm my nerves mostly, but it's a wonderfully, peaceful place." The mother replied to her daughter with smooth tone.

"Can we come here more often?" She asked hopefully.

"I guess we can, as long as you don't disobey me, than I see no harm in it," she said.

Rapunzel squealed. "This is the best birthday ever!" She laid back into the sheet with her long, hair slightly covering her face.

Gothel moved the golden locks of hair from her daughter face. "Don't tell me you are going to take a nap." The woman saw the small blush on her face.

"No, I was just enjoying the view," she said trying to conceal her blushing face.

"I know, I'm gorgeous dear, but flattery will get you no where special," Gothel smirked.

Rapunzel face was red as she covered her face. "I didn't mean it like that, I mean, I was looking up at the sky," she said it so fast it was almost not understandable.

Gothel chuckled. "I'm just pulling at you." She continued.

Rapunzel giggled nervously. She glanced at her mother while she wasn't looking, she did admit her mother is and still is beautiful. There would be a time where she would gaze at her mother beauty for a long period of time. Even her mother's teasings have an effect on the girl.

"I love you," she suddenly said. _"Whoa. . .okay uhhhh, why did I just said that? . . . What if mother think it the wrong way, did I mean it the wrong way?. . What the hell is going on with me. . Oh god, don't think of it the wrong way."_ She thought as she turned her head from her mother and pretended to play with the small flower.

The woman turned to her daughter, slightly surprised. "I love you most, dear," She replied.

_"This. .is. . good, I almost made it awkward between us, maybe even for the whole day."_ She softly sighed in relief.

Her stomach grumbled and her mother's laughter filled the air. "I honestly do not know how you could eat so much and still be so tiny." She teased.

"Mother, do you mind if we could eat now?" Rapunzel asked.

**A/N: I'm done with the second chapter, I hope I didn't make it so boring but it's going somewhere. Tell me what you think, should I continue? leave a comment or a like. Thank you for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning this may contain : Strong language, Bloody scenes, Death , Sexual content, etc**

**You have been warned - enjoy :) ( yuri girlxgirl)**

**These:Characters do NOT belong to me.**

**Chapter 3: Well, that just happened**

"Here." Gothel handed her a mini frosted cake from the basket. Rapunzel happily got the cake from her mother and stuffed it in her mouth. . . as usual. Even though the mini cake was about the size of a small plate, she devoured it as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. Gothel stared at her with disgust. "If you keep this up, I'll make sure, sweets, will be the last thing you'll ever see."

Rapunzel swallowed the last bit of cake in her mouth. "Sorry, mother," she said with a small grin.

Gothel rolled her eyes at her daughter's behavior. She notice that her clothing was fully dry, the woman turned her attentions to her daughter again. Gothel extended hands and trace two of her fingertip to Rapunzel's chest.

"Mother?" Rapunzel asked with confusion as she blushed, watching her mother trace her fingers along her dress. She could very much feel her mother's soft touch through the dress. The woman continue to move further down her daughter's body. When the woman stopped at Rapunzel waist, the blond headed girl body shuddered.

"You're already dry as well," Gothel said in a almost whisper.

Rapunzel froze, unable to comprehend her mother's words. "Mother?" She continue, never experiencing her mother touching her in this kind of way. The curled hair woman arched a brow at her daughter, not understanding what causing her to freak out like this. Heck, she washed her whole body when the girl was a little kid, but then again she stopped when she was four. She shrugged and removed her hand from the girl's waist.

"What? I was simply checking if you were dry," She said as she rose up to her feet. "Let's go." She added as she began to walk away.

"Okay," The girl said as she felt the same, weird, tingling sensation in her stomach. She followed her mother out of the field and straight towards the kingdom.

"Mother look." Rapunzel pointed at the tall castle, while they were still walking out of the forest. "It's so big!" The girl said star struck.

"Yes flower, I can see How big the castle is," The mother said with a neutral voice.

Rapunzel beamed with happiness. "Isn't amazing!"

"Meh. . I've seen better," Gothel replied.

The girl was eager to get closer the kingdome as fast as possible without leaving her mother behind too much.

"Rapunzel, you're starting to stray away." Her mother warned her.

"Sorry mother," The girl said as she walked closer to her mother and stayed with in her pace. While she was walking behind her mother she could help but to stare at her mothers figure. She would draw her eyes to the well developed curves of her mother's body. The way her hips would sway side to side in a hypnotic way, the woman's raven curls reaching her shoulders with a slight bounce to it.

Even though her mother wore a long dress over body, she can still tell that her mother was fit yet keeping all of her feminine qualities. Rapunzel swallowed hard as the forbidden thoughts of her mother flowed through her mind. She shook her head a couple of times to get rid of these thoughts, but the endless stream of these thought continued to fill her mind. To the point she began to questioned her love for her mother.

_"What is wrong with me. . I shouldn't be thinking this! She's my mom and I should think of her as my mom, right? I'm so disgusting."_ She bit her lip as she continue to sort through her thoughts. _"I mean, what if it's not that bad to-. No, what am I even thinking!"_ She sighed softly to herself._ "Maybe it's just her gorgeous complication, or the way the sun would reflect off her beautiful skin, or the way she would look at me with those light green eyes-. Damn it, I gotta stop, it's nasty of me to think that way. . . But why do I keep thinking about her. I'm so confused. . ."_

Pascal nudged Rapunzel bottom jaw, slightly surprised by this action, Rapunzel looked down to see what was on her shoulders. "Oh, it's you Pascal. I almost forgot you were here," she whispered as she softly smile at him.

He gave the blonde headed girl a concerned look. "No need to worry, I'm okay," She smiled even more.

"What was that, flower," her mother continued to walk forward without looking back.

"Oh- ahh, nothing mother. I didn't say anything," The blonde headed girl said.

Gothel stopped and turned around to face her daughter, this action caused Pascal to go back into hiding into the blonde's hair, she smirked at the girl. "We're here, but before we can go any further, carry your hair into your hands, so it won't snag on anything it's not suppose to," she said with a smooth tone in her voice.

Rapunzel did what she was told as her and her mother walked into the kingdome. She was amazed to see so many buildings, people, carts with fresh foods in them, bakeries, little children playing in the streets, and a breathtaking view of the ocean surrounding the kingdom.

As her mother took her deep into the realm, she explored as much as she could with the approval of her mother of course. Her mother took her into a cafe and asked the waitress for sandwiches and tea as they sat down at a table.

"Mother? What are we doing here?" The girl asked.

"We are having lunch here." She replied.

"But I thought that you already made lunch for us," She said confused.

"I did, but those disgusting wooden creatures stole our lunches. Only leaving the sweets I made alone," she said annoyed with the fact that the animals would steal from her.

"Oh. . but how?" She asked.

"I guess it was when we had our little episode in the river." She simply said.

"Sorry about that, mother," she said feeling guilty.

"Nothing you need to apologize for, I have already defeated you, remember. I just wonder what else I can defeat you in." Gothel said with a devilish smirk .

Rapunzel, in response, chuckled nervously at her mother. _"Right . . "_ The thought slowly made it's way back into her mind. She looked down at the table with a blush forming on her face.

Gothel teased her daughter. "What are you thinking about, Dear?" She asked.

Rapunzel face turned a brighter shade of red. "Nothing, it's nothing" She quickly answered.

"Are sure dear, your face is all red, it has to be something," Gothel said with a fake concerning voice.

Rapunzel nervously began to play with her hands, trying her best to avoid the question. "I was. . it's nothing," she said with a forced smile.

Before Gothel can questioned her more, the waitress came with their tea and sandwiches. Rapunzel was relieved to escape her mother's question for now, she began her to eat her lunch and so did her mother. Finishing off their tea, Gothel paid for the food with a few golden coins and left the cafe with her stolen princess.

The woman went into another store right by the cafe. "Rapunzel wait for me out here and please, dear. Don't go wandering off to nowhere," she said, leaving the blond to wait outside of the store.

Rapunzel unconsciously frown when her mother left her side, "What the hell is wrong with me," she huffed. A few people around that was within hearing distance, turned and glance at the girl as if she was insane. But nobody even bothered to approach her since it's not their business to get involved.

While her mother was still in the store, she began to linger towards her thoughts of her mother. She bit her lips seductively at herself as she wonder how it would feel to have her mother surrender to her. She would feel guilty and disgusted with herself for a couple of times, she couldn't help but to think about Gothel.

"Why, hello there, beautiful." A voice said in a cliche, suave tone.

Annoyed she was interrupted by her train of thoughts, she turned to the voice to find a man grinning his teeth at her. She looked at him, unamused. "And you are. . .who?" She questioned.

He smile smugly at her. "I know I'm not famous yet, but my face is practically everywhere," He said with confidence.

She looked around a couple of times. "Ummm, no, I don't see your face, just bricks, and walls," she said.

"Oh come on, what about the fliers over there." He pointed at the wall with wanted signs everywhere.

She gazed at the signs and tilted her head. "Nope, I don't see you - wait, there's actually a guy the looks like you but he has a huge nose," she giggled. "Other than that, no, I still can see you anywhere," she added.

"Okay, they messed up with my nose. I'm telling, I'm one of those guy that a lot of man dream to be," He said.

She looked back at the sign. "You mean a wanted person and the fact you'll be put in treason. I guess, if you want a dead wish," She replied back to him.

He eyed the blond headed girl up and down with interest. "You have a sharp tongue, I like that," He said as he slid his hand back through his locks.

"Look, who ever you are, I don't want to be bothered and I don't want you ruining this for me. Today is a special day, so do mind getting lost." She was surprised at the last few words she said. "Mother must be rubbing off on me"

"The names, Flynn, Flynn Rider" He said as he grabbed one of her hands and brought her hand closed to his mouth. He place a kiss on it as Rapunzel wretched at the contact. "I'll keep in touch-,"

Gothel roughly pulled him by his collar so they were at eye level. "People can't seem to stop touching my flower," Her voice was dead cold. She threw him back which caused him to hit the floor.

"Mother how long were you standing there?" Rapunzel asked, surprised.

"Wait, your flower?" He questioned but he was ignored.

"Long enough, dear. I mean, he is practically stealing from me," She said with an emotionless face.

Flynn quickly got to his feet, confused. "I was just talking to this fine young lady right here, no need to get all defensive," he said.

Gothel pulled out a knife out of her basket with lighting speed and held it up to his neck. "Okay, then why don't you just die?" She with a neutral voice.

"Mother, please, he was just about leave, isn't that right Flynn," Rapunzel said.

He held his hands up high. "I think it's best if I leave too."

"Mother, please, not on my special day," Rapunzel softly grasped her mother sleeve with pleading eyes.

She softly signed. "You and you're puppies-dog eyes." She turned to Flynn still holding his hands up. "Off with you, already," she said as she lowered her weapon.

Flynn dashed out of their sights as a couple of guards around spotted him and began to chase him. Rapunzel smiled at her mother but soon gone away as he mother glared at her. "What were you doing with that vandal?" Her voice slightly harsh.

"Nothing. He just came out of nowhere and just-" She stopped as her mother grabbed her hand the Flynn dared to touch his lips on. Gothel used her sleeve to wipe the any remains of Flynn from her daughter hands. She then place a tender, loving kiss on her daughter's hand.

Rapunzel eye's widen, she was speechless. Never before have her mother kiss any part of her body but her head.

"I've thought up another rule. Do not let anyone touch you besides me, unless I say it's okay or mommy would be displeased," She said. "Now come, I don't wanna waste anymore time than I have to." She added.

"Yes, mother," She instantly said as she followed her mother again. She looked down at her hands with a huge grin on her face._ "I've read of this before, only in my fairytales. She couldn't be. . .but it's felt like I was in a fairytale at that moment . . .It was just a kiss, but mother has never kiss me like that before , like a prince. . . is mother jealous, I mean, I think I'm happy that she jealous or might be. .Her lips felt so soft though."_ Her body shuddered with excitement.

Her face began to heat up, realization hit her, it hit her hard. _"Oh, dear god, I might have fallen for my mother."_

**A/N: I'm done with this chapter xD. . So what do you think of this chapter, should I keep going? Leave a comment or a like. Thank you for reading and (hopefully) see you next time :)**


End file.
